Broken Glass
by MorningStorm666
Summary: After Wendy and Bebe break up, Bebe desperately tries to win Wendy back, but love and happiness appear to be fleeting. But are they really?
Bebe loved watching Wendy wake up in the morning. She felt it was when her girlfriend was truly most beautiful. Her dark hair, normally so straight as it fell past her shoulders was tangled and knotted within itself each morning. Her eyes, normally so bright and poignant, exhausted themselves as they tasted the first rays of morning sunlight. The two of them slept naked together and her well-rested, warm, nude body looked like a work of fine art when she first unearthed it from beneath the covers. Bebe was always the first of the two to wake up and her favorite part of watching Wendy wake up was making breakfast for the two of them after she got dressed and earning that first smile from her lover as she came into the kitchen in her robe, not yet fully awake. Wendy would sit down at the kitchen table and Bebe would sit her breakfast in front of her and plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then Wendy would give the aforementioned first smile, her eyes would brighten up and they would tell one another how much they loved each other for the first of several times that day.

And this had been happening almost every day since the two of them had begun renting an apartment together. They had fallen in love early in high school after Wendy had come out as bisexual and Bebe soon started to have feelings for her. Unlike Wendy, she had not been attracted to other girls before, but something about being with the best friend that had always been there for her just felt right. And knowing that she might reciprocate her feelings, Bebe felt safe to make a move. Things just grew from there until the two of them were nineteen and in their first year of college. They had gone to the same college and were living together in a cheap apartment, splitting rent. They didn't have many possessions, but the apartment was safe, comfortable, and even beautiful when the sunlight came through the windows. College was stressful, money was tight, but Bebe was content. As long as she could wake up in the morning with Wendy, go out and live the college life with her in the evening, and cuddle up watching TV before the two fell asleep together at night, she was the happiest person in the world. They ended up living in the apartment throughout their college days and graduation plus another year. Those were the best years of Bebe's life. She thought life would only get better when they had enough money to put a down payment on a house and move back to South Park. Oh, how wrong she was.

All in all, the two of them lived together in their humble apartment for six years, until at age twenty-five, they were ready to move out. During the final year of this living arrangement, at the time the two of them were applying for jobs with their newly earned college degrees, that they hoped would become careers, Wendy became more pensive and a bit distant at times. Bebe didn't think much of it since Wendy was a hard-worker and prone to stress in these turbulent times. But one day, Wendy sat the two of them down for a conversation that began a turning point for the worst in Bebe's life. She came home one afternoon after a bit of grocery shopping to find Wendy sitting a bit anxiously at their kitchen table.

"Bebe, we need to talk," Wendy said solemnly. It wasn't the first time they "needed to talk", but her tone was a bit more serious than before.

"I'm all ears, sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Bebe sat down across from her and gave her girlfriend a warm smile.

Wendy sighed before mustering up a response, "I've been thinking," she started before a moderate pause, "I don't think this what I want in life."

"You don't think what is what you want in life?" Bebe immediately frowned.

"I… want to be alone for a while," Wendy sighed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bebe asked, her voice quivering as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, there's a bit more," Wendy continued, "I've used the money I've earned to put a down payment on a house for me in South Park. I'll be living there alone. I suggest you make your plans for moving back to South Park, whatever they are."

"But I love you!" Bebe exclaimed as she began to break down completely. Why hadn't she seen the signs? Was there something she could've done to prevent this?

"I know you do, and you'll always be my best friend," Wendy began, trying to console her soon-to-be ex's sobbing, "I had some great times with you over the past few years. I just… I'm sorry… It's not what I want for the rest of my life."

"It's what I wanted for the rest of my life," Bebe managed, "I'll miss you."

"We'll still be best friends," Wendy gave a weak smile, trying to provide some silver lining to the situation for Bebe.

"It won't be the same!" Bebe cried, "Is this because I've put on weight? Or are you sick of spending time with me? Am I too clingy?" She was frustrated and upset beyond consolation.

"It's not you, it's me," Wendy began, "You're a beautiful person no matter what."

"Then why won't you stay with me?!" Bebe got up and stormed out of the apartment, not wanting to speak any more.

Their last few days together in the apartment were awkward. Bebe was miserable knowing that her days living with Wendy were soon to be done. Wendy wasn't much better, knowing how difficult it was for her ex to deal with her leaving and wanting to live her life single for a while. On their final day in the apartment, with most of their things packed up, Bebe got up earlier than Wendy as usual. She left before Wendy even woke up and left her a note. It read " _you shattered my heart. Where that heart once was, there is only broken glass. And it hurts like hell! Losing you is like living life with broken glass lodged in your chest!_ "

Wendy didn't know what to make of the note. Was this a declaration of anger or a romantic expression of how much Bebe missed her? Probably some mix of both. But what could she do? She couldn't control the fact that she didn't want to be with Bebe anymore. All Wendy could do was pack up her things and move on with her life as both of them said their separate goodbyes to the apartment that had once seen them so close together.

Wendy did want to maintain her friendship with Bebe so after a few months of being back in South Park and some time apart from her best friend, she decided to call her cell phone and see if things were any better.

"Wendy?" Bebe's voice answered the phone.

"Hey Bebe, yeah, it's me," Wendy answered nervously, "Listen I want us to be friends. I'm sorry this whole thing has hurt you as much as it did."

"That means a lot to me Wendy," Bebe replied, "I still want to be your best friend too, just like we always were."

"Then you'll want to spend time together again?" Wendy asked.

"Definitely!" Bebe responded enthusiastically.

"Great, well, some other friends and I are planning on having dinner together soon, I'll call you back when we have a date and time for it," Wendy said happily.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Bebe replied.

"Bye for now." The two of them hung up the phone, both feeling better about the whole thing. But inside, those shards of broken glass were still cutting Bebe deep.

The following week, Wendy called Bebe with the aforementioned time and date and the two of them, along with several of Wendy's other friends, went out to dinner. Bebe enjoyed herself, but had trouble controlling her urge to stare longingly across the table at Wendy. _How can she behave so casually towards me after what we had for so many years? I miss her._ Negative thoughts swam in her head until she had to strain herself not to cry. Acting like that would only push the one she loved further away. So Bebe decided that she would try to find a way to slowly win Wendy back. She waited until the dinner was over. The group of friends were carpooling with Wendy driving and Bebe would be dropped off at her home last, giving her a few moments alone with Wendy. She was currently living with her parents until she figured out what to do with her life now that Wendy had left her. Her current plan was to win back her love, move in, and help pay for the house Wendy had bought. It was a long shot, Bebe thought, as they pulled into the driveway of her parents' house.

"Glad you could come along tonight," Wendy smiled at her as she put the car in park and waited for Bebe to get out.

"Glad I could come," Bebe said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Wendy replied.

Bebe took a deep breath before coyly asking "Can we be friends with… benefits?"

"No Bebe, that kind of relationship is over," Wendy said sternly.

"Please? I just want to hold you and feel you again!" Bebe exclaimed desperately.

"Bebe, this is inappropriate behavior now, please stop," Wendy frowned, her stern tone the same.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Bebe said exiting the car to go inside for the night, "I love you."

"I love you too… _platonically,_ " Wendy said gently, but with emphasis, "I'll see you later."

"Good night," Bebe replied and walked into her house, trying not to let the dejection show.

Bebe went straight to her room that night without changing or saying anything to her parents. She sat down on the edge of her bed for a while, sobbing quietly. As she was sitting there, she took a picture out of her wallet of her and Wendy. It was from their junior year of high school, now growing close to being a decade old. But she remembered it so vividly as she looked around her room and took in her surroundings. Her parents kept it just as it had been when she had left and moved into the apartment with Wendy in the city where they had gone to college, except they kept it a bit neater and cleaner. She remembered all the times she and Wendy had spent together in that room. From the fun times to the quiet and romantic times to the naughty times, she would never forget. And now it was looking like she'd never have that again. But in her depression, an idea came to Bebe. She and Wendy had had many sleepovers throughout their life in South Park. Going all the way back to when they were friends in elementary school and had no love interest in each other whatsoever. Bebe believed that she had a decent chance of getting Wendy to let her sleep over at the house she had just bought. She pulled out her cell phone and called her ex's number, hoping Wendy hadn't fallen asleep yet that night, but also hoping she was comfortably at home and feeling relaxed.

"Hello?" Wendy answered.

"Hey it's Bebe."

"Need something?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah but first, I wanna say I'm really sorry about the inappropriate question and comment from earlier when you dropped me off at my house," Bebe explained.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Wendy said gently, "Just _try_ not to let it happen again."

"Of course," Bebe replied, sounding as happy as she could, "Now then, since you _are_ still my best friend…" She didn't want to come right out and ask the question, lest it seem suspicious.

"Yes."

"So then, we can still hang out together and do stuff?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, just not… you know," Wendy said.

"Right, right, now please give me some consideration on this," Bebe began, "Can we have a sleepover sometime? I know it sounds childish but it'll be a fun opportunity to really introduce me to your new house. Y'know, since I've never been inside." Then there was silence on the other end for a moment as Wendy thought.

"Wendy?" Bebe wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Wendy sounded slightly unsure at first, but then her tone changed, "I mean, why the hell not? You're still a part of my life and it gets a bit lonely around here anyway. If you're not doing anything Saturday, you can come over around two or three in the afternoon and stay the night."

"Sounds great," Bebe said brightly, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Wendy hung up.

Bebe put her phone down on the dresser beside her bed and fell peacefully asleep that night, high hopes in her head for getting back the life she desired more than anything else.

That Saturday, the day of the sleepover, when Bebe walked over to Wendy's house, she had already decided that she wouldn't make any romantic moves on her ex during the time they spent together as friends. Her hope was that Wendy would realize how wonderful their time together was and want her back. It was a bit of a delusional hope, but it seemed to be the best hope Bebe had at the moment. The two of them did indeed have a wonderful day together. When Bebe first arrived, Wendy showed her around her new house and how she had decorated it. It wasn't a big house, but it was certainly big enough for one or two people. Bebe hoped it would soon be two, hoped Wendy realized that breaking up what they had had together was a mistake. It was a brilliant sunny day, so the two of them took a walk around town and said hello to some old friends they hadn't seen since high school. They then had to explain to some of these friends that they were no longer together. Bebe found it painful to pretend their breakup was mutual, but if it would keep Wendy happy with her, it had to be done. It was especially painful maintaining a cool facade when Stan Marsh attempted to hit on Wendy. Fortunately, she wasn't interested in him; after all she had stated that she wanted to be single for a while. But just the thought of others flirting with Wendy and her being unable to do anything about it tortured Bebe. But she soon remembered to be happy that Wendy was still willing to spend this much time with her, practically a whole day. Deep down however, those shards of broken glass from her broken heart were stabbing further into her. Life was a struggle against encroaching despair, a fight to emotionally break even each day.

In the evening, Bebe and Wendy watched TV together on the couch and ordered pizza. They laughed and talked openly about their aspirations in life, about things both deep and trivial. To Bebe, it almost felt like they were still together. But Wendy had forcefully removed the romance that had once burned so brightly between them. And the question still remained. Why? Why did Wendy choose this life? As the two of them grew tired, Wendy soon left the couch in front of the TV to go get ready for bed. Bebe was left to try and fall asleep on her couch with the TV on at a volume that wasn't quite mute. As she tried to fall asleep that night, she couldn't help but remember what it was like to cuddle up against Wendy in the nude and fall asleep. To feel her soft skin and fall asleep with her face just inches away from Wendy's was something Bebe needed dearly in this life. A little over an hour after Wendy went to bed, Bebe creeped up the steps to her bedroom, being at least a little familiar with the house's layout after what her ex had shown her of it earlier. The bedroom door was already cracked open with a faint glimmer that was no doubt emitted by the only other TV in the house. As Bebe peaked inside she could see that Wendy was now fast asleep. She quietly entered the room, knowing Wendy was a heavy sleeper and that she could probably do what she wanted without waking her. She gently checked under the covers and discovered, to her delight, that Wendy still slept naked. Bebe knew what she was doing was wrong and could get her in very much trouble. She _had_ promised herself not to make any moves on Wendy during her time over, but she couldn't resist. Maybe this would be the perfect romantic gesture? Bebe didn't know, but there was a chance when Wendy woke up the following morning she'd fall in love again. That's what Bebe thought, foolishly pushing the potential negative consequences to the back of her mind as she undressed completely and slowly slid under the covers. Slowly, gently, and cautiously, one limb at a time, she embraced Wendy and somehow managed not to wake her up. As Bebe wrapped her arm around Wendy's waist and leaned her head on her chest, she looked out the bedroom window before closing her eyes and falling asleep, feeling content for the first time in the months since their breakup.

At about one o'clock in the morning, Wendy awoke. She needed to go to the bathroom, but could feel something on her. After about fifteen seconds she realized that it must be a person and it could only be Bebe. There was no one else in the house. Anger built up in her, she felt that her best friend had absolutely zero respect for boundaries. How dare she invade her most personal and intimate space like this? Wendy was no longer interested in this kind of relationship! Clearly she was going to have to take drastic measures with Bebe to get that across. She pulled herself out of bed, simultaneously pushing Bebe off of her and waking her up.

"Bebe!" Wendy's voice was stern and angry, but calm enough not to sound enraged. She was, however, breathing a bit heavily.

"Wendy? What are you doing awake already?" Bebe asked confused, glancing over at the clock to see that it was one in the morning.

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom and that woke me up," Wendy explained irritably, "I think I'll do it right after you get out of my house."

"Wendy, please, I can explain," Bebe began to plead.

"What's to explain?" Wendy asked angrily, "You've demonstrated that you clearly can't respect my boundaries now that we're broken up! Now come on, you're getting out of my house! I can't deal with you if you're going to do this kind of shit!"

Wendy gathered Bebe's clothes off the floor, threw them at her, then stormed down the stairs without getting dressed at all. Bebe chased after her, ignoring her clothing as well.

"Wendy, wait!" Bebe panted, "Don't kick me out! I love you more than anything else in the world! Please! I just needed to be with you. I thought it was a romantic gesture that might win you back!"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Wendy exclaimed, "Now get dressed and get out, I'm not going to stand here and have an argument with you completely naked! Leave, I don't want to deal with you for a long while. Not until you can respect my boundaries."

"No Wendy, I can't live without you!" Bebe flew into a frantic and teary fit and lunged at Wendy, needing to hug her. Now she was acting crazy and she knew it. Physically restraining her friend from getting away from her because she wanted to be with her so bad. It didn't even make sense to lunge at Wendy like this since she really wasn't going anywhere. It was her house after all, but Bebe needed a way to show her desperation. Of course, Wendy grew furious, as this was the opposite of how she wanted Bebe to behave and fought frantically to escape her overly-attached grip.

"Bebe, get off me!" Wendy exclaimed angrily.

As Bebe fought to hold on and Wendy fought to break free, the two of them stumbled their way down the hallway to the open basement door. Neither of them saw where they where they were going. In a second they went from fighting each other to falling down the unstable basement steps together. The fall lasted but a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime as they made their way down the steps in a series of thumps. Bebe couldn't feel anything except a massive blur of physical and emotional pain. She saw at the bottom of the steps a massive box filled with wine glasses as well as other glasses and plates. When showing her around the house earlier, Wendy had explained it was a collection of valuable glasses and plates passed down to her by her mother that she had not yet found a place for in her home.

The two of them fell directly into the box with a massive crash, toppling it over, spilling broken glass everywhere. The last thing Bebe ever heard from Wendy was a primal and howling scream of agony before her body hit the cold, hard concrete floor, becoming motionless. It was dark in the basement, but small windows, as well as the upstairs doorway let in enough moonlight to see the damage as Bebe's eyes adjusted.

It was a horrific scene. Landing on Wendy had absorbed some of the impact for Bebe, but she could feel that some of her bones were broken. She observed Wendy's mangled body and a feeling of indescribable despair came over her. Both Wendy's legs and her left arm were broken. She had landed on her stomach, so Bebe turned her body over to see if she was still alive. Her torso and face were horribly damaged from impact with the floor, several ribs were broken and shards of broken glass had impaled her all over her thighs, her belly, her chest, and her face. She was barely recognizable and not breathing at all. She had quickly turned pale.

Bebe began to sob and scream, a tidal wave of negative emotions crashed through her mind. Misery, because she had lost Wendy. But most of all, guilt. She had fought Wendy, _her desperation, her selfishness_ had killed the person that mattered more to her than anyone or anything else in the world. Bebe realized she would never see Wendy's warm smile again after waking up together in the morning. Never again would they fall asleep together or spend any time together at all. Was life worth living? Could she enjoy any of its beauties or wonders without Wendy by her side? And with this on her conscience? She'd probably go to jail for a number of years for manslaughter. But moreover, Bebe thought she didn't _deserve_ a second chance at life after what she'd done to Wendy, who obviously would have no more chances to live _her_ life. As she looked at her own injuries, she saw that she too was bleeding profusely and covered in shards of broken glass.

Bebe allowed her body to collapse on top of Wendy's. She closed her eyes and waited to bleed to death. The shock was still there, but she was starting to feel the pain of her injuries. Death would free her from both the physical pain of these injuries and the greater despair of everything that had just transpired. And it would free her from the whole dreadful breakup. She also felt that without Wendy she didn't want to live and for causing Wendy's wrongful and untimely death, she didn't deserve to live. It just made sense to lay there and die. And die she did, with shards of broken glass in her flesh and her soul, kneeling naked and vulnerable in the moonlight, in the blood of herself and the one she loved. All Bebe could hope for now was for Wendy to forgive her in hell.


End file.
